Zeleda Dal'dinoriel
Zeleda Dal'dinoriel is the only remaining High Elf of the bloodline, and is the only still holding the surname Dal'dinoriel. Isolated by nomination, she is also isolated from the family by political boundaries and the exile her father has deemed over her, however her elder brother Heilan frequently rebels against the wishes of their father and meets with her independently. She has replaced her lack of a family with fraternity in the Kirin Tor, and harbors undying loyalty to Dalaran. Despite her status as a traitor to Quel'thalas and an exile to her family, Zeleda holds no hatred for the Blood Elves; she views their succumb to fel siphoning with pity as opposed to hatred, and wishes for Thalassian unity in the eventual future, an ideal which has led to more than one personal conflict with the Silver Covenant. Appearance Physiognomy Zeleda is quite feylike in appearance, holding a delicate, timeless and as some may say, childish, look about her features. Her cerulean eyes appear to be held quite wide, almost as if she were in a constant state of wonder, and in shape are slightly tilted upward to the outer corners. Glowing with a slightly impressive luminosity, thanks to her longstanding affinity and study of the Arcane arts, Zeleda often is subjected to an innate look of curiosity, even if her mood or even expression would not indicate any interest. Her eyes are framed then by characteristically high cheekbones, a trait which runs quite prominently through the bloodline and which are symmetrically constructed on either side of her petite-shaped nose, that subtly blends to her face. Her lips are quite thin and are often curled upward at the corners into quite a shy smirk, and should the occasion arise where her smile widens or becomes more conscious, it is not rare for small indents to form offset into her cheeks in the form of dimples. Her chin seems to take a smooth balance between subtlety and note, maintaining a defined structure, but not necessarily sharp, demanding or intimidating. Though her skin is a rather soft pale, it quickly takes to a shade of red as she may blush in embarrassment or bashfulness- and this shade is only amplified by the scarlet curls framing the borders of her face. Maintaining a respectable groom and comb, these silk-like locks are parted by her elongated Thalassian ears. Appearing to be a smidge longer than the average Elven ear, Zeleda's attempts to hide emotion are often betrayed by the expressiveness her ears may convey in certain situations, even when she hides indicates from her features. Golden earrings, shaped into very small loops, pierce through the attached lobes of her ears. She paints mild, almost unnoticeable amounts of makeup about her face in mere compliment for her appearance, and this is for her personal integrity and care for visage- not in any care for public opinion Body Sporting an asthenic body type, Zeleda can be described to be either lithe or petite, depending on the vocabulary of who you ask. Standing just below average height for a Quel'dorei, it's apparent even from afar that Zeleda is an arcanist- or at least that she would be unable to pursue the common Elven lifestyles of a ranger or a swordswoman. Zeleda sports a mild amount of fitness, and this is for purposes of staying useful in combat. Contributed partly by the longevity innate to her race, as well as moderate fitness techniques and exercises, Zeleda's physique will merely keep her alive long enough to turn the tides of battle by means of her magic, and will certainly not be the dominant or winning aspect she takes in a battle. Her collarbones are quite visible and when she stretches, as would her ribs be. She has a slightly wider set of hips, however this is merely to be considered in the thin disposition of her contextual body. Clothing Zeleda speaks much about her personality through her clothing, and even without speaking to her, one can tell by her choice of clothing, her undying loyalty to the Kirin Tor and to Dalaran. Proudly bearing a purple tabard of the Kirin Tor at most times, and when she isn't then relying still upon purple garments, Zeleda is never seen lacking representation of her city. Her garments are kept in a clean and cared-for refinement, however are humble in their make; not frilly nor excessive, and there is no sensation of pompousness foretold by the woman's appearance. In further cosmetic alteration, her nails are never seen unpainted from the rich shade of purple polish, which she mixes and colors herself, and occasionally will even scribble by a scribe-trained hand tiny Kirin Tor insignias into the purple polish. Rarely seen, the fourth toe of her left foot is bound with a small golden band ring.